Anytime, Anywhere
by Hulihana
Summary: A mostly unrelated collection of one-shots wherein Caskett christen every room of the loft.
1. The Tub

**A/N: Welcome to my newest little project. This story is going to hold a bunch of one-shots of Castle and Beckett in various rooms throughout the loft. They'll be mostly unrelated but think during the time-frame of her suspension in After the Storm. This will get periodic updates as I feel like writing and will have no set number of chapters. I'm open to suggestions if you want to shoot them my way as well!**

* * *

It had been a long day at the precinct, a long week if Kate Beckett was being honest with herself, and she just needed a nice soak in the tub. Well, in her boyfriend's tub to be specific. Her own tub was nice, and it did the job, but nothing could beat the enormous Jacuzzi tub owned by one Richard Castle.

Castle was just putting the finishing touches on the dinner he had prepared when she knocked on the door. They had been dating for only a couple of months and the newness of their relationship still hadn't completely worn off, and they took every opportunity they could find to have actual dates. With Alexis and Martha out of the loft for the weekend, it was the perfect time to have a nice, quiet evening in at Chez Castle and he wanted the opportunity to show off his cooking prowess.

Tonight though, Beckett just couldn't fully concentrate on the wonderful meal he had prepared despite her best intentions. A fact which her partner picked up on easily.

"You look like you've had a long day Beckett." He commented, watching her knowingly from across the candle lit table.

The woman in question slumped a little, knowing that she had been caught. How she thought she could pass her mental exhaustion past this man she didn't know.

His eyes softened in return and he glanced at her nearly empty plate. "Why don't you go run yourself a hot bath while I clean all of this up, hm?"

"Castle-" Beckett begins to protest, not wanting to let him clean up their entire meal after he'd taken the time to prepare it too.

"Another time Kate." He promises, standing and gathering up their plates.

She relents with a soft sigh before making her way to the master bedroom and connecting ensuite.

She turns the water on as hot as she can handle it, adding just a little of the scented bath oils kept nearby, and stoppers the plug before slowly slipping out of her clothes, leaving everything piled in an unkempt pile on the heated tile floor.

By the time she'd gotten her hair into a bun to keep it out of the water, she didn't have the patience to take a blow dryer to it that night, the tub was full and ready to go.

Beckett hissed out a breath when she sank into the scalding hot water, but forced herself to remain still until her body had slowly acclimated to the temperature. The heated water already working the tension out of her body.

A warm hand on her shoulder made her jump in surprise. She didn't even know when she'd closed her eyes, but she opened them to the sight of a naked Rick Castle. She must have lost track of time more than she'd realized.

Wordlessly Kate scooted forward in the tub to allow room for the writer to slip in behind her and then pull her back to rest against his broad torso.

The couple lay in silence for long minutes, a rarity for Castle. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, finally breaking the deathly quiet of the bathroom.

She merely shook her head in response. There wasn't really much to say. The reality of her job had just caught up to her; that the people she sought justice for were dead and never coming back, just like her mother. It was something that happened from time to time and she just needed a night to decompress and grieve so that she could return to work rejuvenated and ready to fight for the dead and for the survivors left behind.

They lapsed into a contemplative silence once more, and again she jumped when he began to move.

"Just relax Kate. Trust me." He murmurs in her ear as his hands begin to massage her shoulders, helping her drain the tension from her tight muscles.

It isn't long before his hands begin to slip downwards, his palms cupping her breasts and fingers circling her nipples. The darkened skin puckering and tightening before his eyes.

Beckett sighs and leans her head back onto his shoulder, unwittingly offering her neck to the man behind her. One which quickly takes advantage of the temptation laid before him and begins to kiss and suck her tender skin.

"Let me take care of you." He instructs when she goes to move, one of his hands trailing down her taught stomach and abdomen, swirling a circle around her bellybutton while the other continues its ministrations on her breast.

He easily spreads her legs and slides a finger up her slit, slick with more than just water.

Castle teases her, simply running that single digit up and down the apex of her thighs over and over again until she's pushing towards his seeking hand. Wordlessly begging for more.

A slight smirk graces his lips as he complies with her unspoken request, finally allowing his finger to press into her and slide over the rough skin at the front of her channel.

Realizing that her body is still taught with stress and tension, and that his slow and smooth approach isn't going to completely do it for her tonight, Castle surprises her when he thrusts not one, but two more fingers into her body causing a moan to rip from her lips.

His thumb quickly joins the fray, reaching up to circle her clit as three of his fingers plunge and twist inside her pussy.

Beckett wraps her arm around the back of his neck, holding him to her when he latches his lips onto her pulse point and sucks.

She cums with a soundless scream, eyes clenched tight as he body shudders with wave after wave of pleasure.

Castle doesn't allow her to come down from the peak, instead redoubling his efforts. He pinches her nipple sharply and bites at the throbbing tendon in her neck. Soft and sweet is for another time. Tonight, she needs to forget. She needs release from her life and her responsibilities and he's going to give it to her.

She's sent flying again when he deftly slides his pinky into her as well, forcing her body to stretch and accommodate him.

This time he slows his movement and finally stops, withdrawing altogether while she lays in his lap chest glistening with moisture and heaving for breath. She's stunning and he can't get enough of her. Will never be able to get enough of her and never wants to be able to.

"Shall we go for the record tonight Beckett?" he whispers in her ear and her body immediately tightens in response.

Clarification isn't required. They both know he means going for a record number of orgasms.

"You or me?" is all she asks in response.

"Both" he simply responds with a smirk firmly in place.

Her only response is to let her legs fall open in an obvious invitation.

His smirk grows into a full blown grin.

"Hmm you want this don't you Beckett? You want me to pleasure you until you're just a mass of quivering flesh incapable of conscious thought. Don't you?"

He bit at that tendon once again accentuating his point.

"Yess" she hissed out in reply, her hips bucking up and causing the water to slosh about in the tub, threatening to spill over the edge.

"Do you want me to talk dirty to you Beckett? Tell you how good you feel when you're coming loose around me?"

This time her only response is a small whimper and her eyes shuttering closed as she takes in his words.

He's sure Beckett can't help but notice his rock hard erection that's pushing against her back, but he's in charge tonight so before she can act, he grabs her hips and easily lifts her with the added buoyancy of the water.

Castle leans back against the side of the tub and lays her down against him again, this time with his cock sticking out from between her legs, almost as if it's her own. Hell, who's he kidding? It belongs to her anyways.

Neither of them says a word as he takes himself in hand and without any further teasing places the head at her entrance and thrusts his hips upwards, entering her fully with one smooth stroke and surprising them both when she immediately cries out with another orgasm.

He takes only a second to register shock at how tightly wound she is that she came so easily before he begins to move, prolonging her experience as much as possible.

When he feels her beginning to come down from the edge he lowers his hand and pinches her clit before circling his finger around the bundle of nerves in one quick, continuous motion.

"Fuck, Castle!" she grits out as another wave crashes over her causing her to clench down on him like a vice.

"Beckett" he echoes her name, unable to hold out against the siren song of her body for a moment longer and emptying his load into her. His forehead crashes against her shoulder, all motion stilling with both of them lost in the throes of passion.

Having recovered enough, Castle takes a quick look around his bathroom, knowing he's going to need a couple minutes to recover before he can go again.

A devilish glint comes into his eye when he finds what he's looking for.

Not bothering to remove himself from his partner, he grabs her by the thighs, just above her knees and hoists her legs up towards her chest, spreading her wider than before. He then maneuvers them around, his cock twitching and stirring inside of her with the movement, until they are turned sideways in the tub. His back against the side wall with Beckett still firmly seated in his lap.

Her brow furrows in confusion, not sure what exactly the man behind her is doing, but willing to give him the benefit of the doubt after she's already enjoyed so much pleasure, and the night having just begun.

Those same brows climb towards her hairline in shock when Castle flips a switch on the side of the tub and she realizes what he's done a split second before water from the jet that he's strategically placed between her legs reaches her pussy.

They release a groan in unison, the water rushing across both her clit and the underside of his shaft.

"You like that Beckett? The relentless pounding of the water against your clit just like my cock in your cunt?"

He pulls her legs back tighter to her chest, leaving her completely exposed and unable to resist.

Castle angles downward slightly until a hitch in her breath lets him know that the jet it placed completely against her clit. His manhood rapidly hardening within her. Beckett tries to scramble back way from the powerful stream of water but she has nowhere to go, nowhere to run or hide.

Soon he begins to move, short thrusts designed to keep him deep inside her and not move her body away from the spray of water.

Her response is immediate, her entire body tensing up and then snapping like a rubber band as she comes apart around him.

He doesn't pause for a second in his movement, still pressing the head of his cock against that spot inside her that gets her every time.

"Come on Beckett, you can do better than that." He encourages in her ear. "Cum for me Beckett. Now!" he demands, ramming himself against that spot harder than before to send her flying.

This time he reaches down and uses two fingers to spread apart her folds, removing the last meager protection offered to her clit from the powerful fury of the jet.

He loses count of the number of times she has cum, focusing all of his attention on snapping his hips back and forth, constantly moving until he can take no more and empties himself into her once more.

"Fuck!" he cries out as he pumps his seed deep into her hungry body. "Take it Beckett, take all of it." He grunts still holding her tightly against the relentless flow of water.

"You like the way I fill you up, don't you Beckett? How much my big cock stretches you out before I fill your pussy with my cum."

"God, Castle- I can't. No more." She pleads, her head thrashing wildly against his shoulder.

"You can and you will. You're going to take everything I give you and then you're going to thank me for it like that good little girl that you are because we both know how much you want it. How much you crave the release."

"Please, Castle!"

"What's that? You want more Beckett?" he teases, already hardening again as she wriggles around on his lap, her lower body dancing, desperately trying to get away from the punishing pressure against her clit. The pleasure so great it sits directly on the border of painful, dancing back and forth over that line like her body moving over his.

She inadvertently rides him and Castle pulls her legs just that little bit higher, pushing her another inch closer to the jet in the wall of the tub.

Beckett lets out a scream that reminds him why it's a good thing his family is out of the house and he relentlessly fucks her through her orgasm, pounding his cock into her tight pussy as hard and fast as he can. They're going for two records tonight afterall.

Without warning Beckett's body goes limp in his arms, no longer able to take that level of stimulation and she passes out. Castle takes the opportunity to get a better grip her when she isn't struggling and writhing in his arms but doesn't relent. Her entire body spasms a few seconds later when she returns to consciousness and the realization hits her that he's fucked her through it all, never allowing her reprieve.

She scratches and claws at the side of the tub, anything to get away from this torture to her clit but she doesn't safe word out so he never releases her, merely tightening his hold the more she fights.

A rushing in his ears is the only warning he receives before his own climax rushes through him, making his blood boil and his vision go white.

The exhaustion he feels after he's regained his breath a reminder that he's not twenty years old any longer.

Finally Castle relents, allowing Beckett to move away from the jet and moving to shut them off completely before the two collapse in a heap against the back of the tub.

Beckett's overstimulated nerves continue to twitch and shudder throughout the detectives otherwise completely still body.

With a deep breath she seems to come back to herself, her eyes slowly blinking open like those of a cat just woken from an afternoon nap.

"How many?" she croaks, her voice scratchy and raw from screaming.

"Three for me, I lost count for you." He shrugs unapologetically. They've definitely shattered her record and that was the one that mattered.

"God, Castle, I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow." She admits, slowly moving her limbs, testing her range of movement. If she expects him to apologize she's going to be sorely disappointed.

He chuckles instead and kisses her temple, sweeping away the sweat dampened tendrils that have come loose from her bun. She turns her head further to the side to meet his lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

"C'mon Kate, let me get you out of here and into bed. Heaven knows you should sleep well after that."

She nods her agreement and moves forward, letting his now spent length slip from her folds as she moves away.

After they've drained the tub and dried, and as she's falling to sleep that night, Beckett decides that this is a much more pleasurable form of stress relief than her normal solo bath. Something she'll have to remember for next time. And speaking of next time- well, next time it's his turn to break a record.


	2. The Elevator

"So what are you going to do in the meantime?" Castle asked, utterly unable to fathom the thought of Kate Beckett without her badge and gun. He stepped into the elevator with her right on his heels, unsure if she would even answer his question. He was still getting used to the idea of Kate actually answering him when he asked.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." She replies nonchalantly with a half shrug as she turns away from him to face the closing elevator doors.

Castle never sees it coming, the woman is like a ninja and he jumps when he feels nimble fingers quickly climb the inseam of his slacks from knee to groin. Those same fingers then wrap around his package and give it a firm squeeze.

"Beckett!" he gasps out a surprised breath, nearly jumping out of his skin at her touch. "W-what are you doing?!" he whispers harshly as if anyone else could hear the couple alone in the precinct elevator.

"Hmm? What are you talking about Castle?" she asks in return, looking back over her shoulder at him in question.

"You're touching… me" he peters off as he realizes that her hands are once more hanging docilely at her sides, definitely not groping him in the middle of the precinct.

"How did you…? That is so cool!" he grins.

She merely smirks in reply and turns back towards the doors again.

The pair exit on the ground floor and easily catch a cab in front of the precinct to take them back to the loft.

If asked later, Castle would have sworn that she pounced instantly, but in reality it was several long seconds after the car had begun to move before Beckett reached for him again.

She starts by simply placing her hand on his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze, as if ensuring that he knew she was there with him or just reassuring herself that she could in fact touch him like this now.

Not content, however, she soon begins moving, closing in on the increasingly noticeable bulge contained by his slacks. Castle becoming more turned on every moment, now knowing what she's doing. Or so he thinks.

But this time she didn't stop at a simply squeeze as she had before. Beckett lightly strokes her fingers over his crotch, her smirk growing as she can feel him hardening beneath her seeking digits. She couldn't wait any longer to feel the solid weight of him in her hand and a quick glance at the cabbie up front showed that he was paying them no attention.

Nimble fingers easily slid the disk of his button through the hole and took hold of the metal tab connected to his zipper.

Castle watches, speechless, as she slowly pulls downward until it can go no further.

Her hand delves into the opening it's created, pulling another gasp from his lips when the cool skin of her hand touches his blazing hot erection.

"Shh, quiet Castle" she teases, canting into him and touching her lips to his neck, kissing it softly as she begins to stroke him.

He actually whimpers when she releases his length to cup his balls and roll them gently in her palm before returning to wrap her hand around his shaft once more.

The pace is slow to start with, meant to arouse but not ignite the fire her touch is creating within his abdomen.

That all changes with a twist of her hand around him and a nip of her teeth against his neck followed by the soothing warmth of her tongue.

Castle hisses out a breath when she grips him tighter and begins to glide along his length with purpose. She's not really going to make him come in the back of a cab, is she?

Oh dear God she is!

He grips her wrist to stop her movement and she punishes him with another scrape of her teeth over the tendon just below his ear and jerking his erection faster despite his hindrance.

His hips jerk beneath her as he gives in and begins to thrust into her palm, burying his face in her to muffle his curses and groans. He opens his eyes and meets those of the cabbie in front of him but pays the man no heed, already too far gone to care what the other man might think. He has Kate Beckett nearly in his lap determined to give him a hand job despite being in such a public placed and damned if some nosey, perverted cab driver is going to make him stop her.

At some point his eyes have slipped closed once more as he nears his climax, the blood boiling in his veins and racing down towards his groin. And then, all at once, she stops.

Castle's eyes shoot open when she tucks him back into his slacks and does up the zipper, confusion etched into his every feature.

"We're home." She murmurs, a devious glint in her eyes. She knows how close he was and now she isn't letting him finish. Maybe this is her payback for having hid her in the closet earlier. Regardless the beautiful detective is now exiting the cab and leaving him alone with a raging hard-on.

He rushes to throw some cash at the driver, not even bothering to count, and hurries after the woman that may just be the death of him yet.

Hell if he's going to let her just leave him hanging Castle decides, catching up just as Beckett steps onto the elevator; the doors closing silently behind them as he eyes her up and down, noting the flush creeping up her chest and neck and dilated pupils that betraying just how aroused she is.

He's on her in an instant, open mouth meeting her lips where they battle for dominance as he walks her backwards into the wall.

"Oomph" she grunts into his mouth when she hits the handrail, her body pinned between the hot, hard body of her partner and the cold, unyielding body of her partner.

"I've never known you not to finish what you started Kate" Castle taunts, reaching to unzip her pants and pop the button before shoving his hand past the loosened waistband of her jeans.

"Fuck!" the writer curses ineloquently when his questing fingers encounter her drenched core and she releases an obscene moan over his tongue.

He eagerly pushes her underwear aside and slides his index fingers between her wet folds, wasting no time and only circling her clit once before he presses into her.

Beckett grinds down onto his hand, her own slim digits returning once more to his slacks, this time releasing him from the confines of his pants entirely.

"More Castle, I need more" she gasps into him, detaching their lips and instead pressing her cheek against his, heaving for breath around the arousal building in the pit of her stomach.

Heedless of the consequences and incapable of denying her, he shoves her pants down over her ass and lifts her up onto the handrail.

Wrapping her legs around him to help support her weight, Beckett inadvertently brings her center into contact with his arousal standing proudly at attention. Knowing they don't have a lot of time before they're discovered, the elevator having arrived on the penthouse floor long before, he takes himself in hand and positions his length at her entrance, dripping with arousal.

"Now" Beckett growls into his neck, dragging him closer with a clench of her legs around his waist.

"As you wish my dear" he quips before plunging into her welcoming heat, easily spreading her folds around him until he's deeply ensconced within her.

This will never get old, he realizes, taking a moment to revel in being so intimately connected with the woman he loves.

The same woman who has begun impatiently grinding down on the cock buried inside of her. Castle hastily acquiesces to her desire and slips nearly out of her body before plunging back within, slamming her body back against the wall of the elevator.

He begins thrusting powerfully, knowing it won't take either of them long to reach climax; not that they have time to spare anyways.

She helps him along, using the wall and handrail for leverage to meet his every thrust. The noise from their bodies slapping together only outdone by breathy moans and heaving lungs.

"God, Castle"

"Beckett! I'm-"

"Yeah" Echoes within the confines of the elevator.

She squirms and wriggled until she was able to slip a hand between their sweat coated bodies and circle two fingers around her clit, pressing tightly on the bundle of nerves, a ragged cry escaping from between her lips.

"That's it Beckett, touch yourself, come for me Kate." Castle encourages pressing into her powerfully, hanging onto his control by a mere thread.

"I need-" she whines into his neck, panting breaths hot against his skin.

Beckett keeps working her clit as he maintains his pace, pumping into her through his climax until he reaches her own peak, white flashing before her eyes and blood boiling within her veins.

Castle falls against her, his legs weak, barely able to support her weight. He sinks his teeth into the straining tendon of her neck, muffling a groan as she bears down on him and he can hold on no longer, spilling his seed into her welcoming body.

Finally Beckett unwinds her legs from around his waist and drops to the ground, quickly pulling ruined panties and jeans back on but not even bothering to tug up the zipper knowing full and well that they aren't done for long.

"C'mon Castle we have to go before someone sees us." She reminds him stepping around the still recovering man before her to press the door open button on the elevator, amazed that it hasn't moved in the time they've been… occupied.

"You comin' Castle?" she calls over her shoulder when the door opens with a ding, smirking at the sight of him with his pants still around his ankles.

"Wha-? Oh. Yeah!" he hastens to pull up his pants and rush after her to the safety of the loft.

Sex in an elevator he scoffs to himself wondering what other adventures they would engage in. This is just the beginning afterall.


	3. The Closet

It had been a long day of paperwork for Castle and Beckett. One only made longer by the touches, both swift and lingering, that had been exchanged between the pair as they day wore on. Their patience waned as the clock on the wall ticked towards 5 o'clock, tension crackling in the air around them on the cab ride back to the loft.

The sound of the front door closing behind them was loud as a thunderclap and both people froze just inside the entryway, staring at each other hungrily. Then, as if in unspoken agreement they burst into a flurry of movement that ended with Castle's shirt hanging half off his shoulders and Beckett's slacks pooled around her ankles and Beckett pressed between the hard wood of the door and the hard body of her writer.

A thick finger easily swept aside her panties and rubbed along her wet folds, nearly causing Beckett's knees to buckle and send her crashing to the floor.

Castle merely smirked in response, holding her up right and slipping the seeking digit into her slit, curling it forward in a 'come hither' motion and listening to the groan it elicited from his partner.

"Shit you're so wet Beckett" he grunted, easily sliding a second finger in to join the first and gracing her with shallow thrusts in and out, her juices already running down the intruding digits to slick over his palm.

"Castle" she whimpered, pushing her hips towards him, silently asking for more only to have him press her hips back against the door once more.

"Shh, easy Beckett, I'll take care of you."

Her only response is a needy whimper as he continues the same slow, shallow fingering, gently driving her upwards but never quite enough to push her over the edge.

His lips latch onto her pulse point, sucking at the delicate skin of her neck.

Not content with taking his pace any longer, she reaches for his pants, nimble fingers easily slipping the disk of his button through its corresponding hole and tugging down his zipper before eagerly delving inside and releasing him from the confines of his silken prison.

Castle's head thumped forward against the door when she gripped him with slim fingers, sliding them up and down his length just as leisurely as he moved his within her.

"Castle-" she broke off with a gasp when his hips jolted forwards and his fingers pressed into her in a quick, hard jab. Good, she was getting to him.

"I want you. Inside of me." She begged, tightening the grip she had around him and adding a twist of her hand to accentuate her point.

But just as he opened his mouth to speak, they both froze when they heard ding of an arriving elevator.

"Fuck!" Castle cursed looking around desperately for a place to hide. There's no way they'd make it across the loft to his bedroom in time.

"Quick, in the closet" Beckett urged, mirth dancing in her gaze when their eyes met. At least she understood the irony of the situation as well.

The scraping of a key in the lock made the decision for them as they made a dash for the closet, dragging clothing behind them and pulling the door shut just as the other opened.

The pair tried to quiet their breathing, very cognizant of the two women just on the other side of the closet door as Alexis and Martha entered the loft, the latter chatting loudly.

Beckett took a half step backwards, only to come into contact with the hard body of her partner. Oh, and some parts were harder than others she found as his erection pressed eagerly into her backside.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortably aware of the sticky arousal running down her thighs.

He can't help but take a step towards her, his length slipping between her slightly parted thighs and coming into contact with the evidence of her want. A hot breath shuddered from his lungs against her neck, causing her to shiver in return.

"Can you be quiet Beckett?" he whispered directly in her ear, thrusting his hips slightly, his length gliding easily through the pooling wetness.

She cocked her head questioningly, not at all sure what he's talking about, until he grabs her beneath one leg and lifts it upwards, spreading her open and allowing him access to her slick folds.

"Castle?" she breathed through barely parted lips. They can't do this here. His family is right there in the living room. But she's loathe to deny him and suppresses a moan when he glides against her more purposefully than before.

"Shh" he hushed her gently and then pressed forwards, entering her with ease. He fills her an inch at a time, bringing a hand up to hold it over her mouth to stifle the gasps she releases when he's fully seated within her.

Castle lifted her leg higher, gripping her nearly hard enough to bruise in his own quest to keep control as he began to thrust using slow, controlled movements. Using his entire length to bring them both to the heights of pleasure.

Beckett allowed her head to fall back against his shoulder, the effort to hold herself upright too great. Her entire focus is on the smooth slide of his body within the depths of hers.

It's not long before her arousal coats both of their legs and she's biting into his hand to contain the whimpers that want to burst from her chest.

"Quiet Kate, shhh" he reminds her, continuing his full thrusts, now slightly faster than before but no less controlled.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and Beckett bit down hard enough to draw blood when she orgasms, her inner muscles rhythmically clenching down on his cock and then releasing again as small grunts issue from her.

"You're so beautiful Beckett" Castle whispered in her ear, sucking on the pulse point in her neck, still driving into her, a little harder now as he nears his own climax.

Unable to bear her weight any longer he let her leg fall to the floor and pressed against her shoulders to get her to bend forwards for him.

She quickly complied, putting her hands against the wall and bending forwards, presenting him with her luscious ass and spreading her legs in invitation. One which he doesn't hesitate to accept, plunging within her once more.

He barely stifled a groan when he reached the peak, his entire length buried within her as he pumps his load into her welcoming depths.

When he's finally spent Castle stepped back, withdrawing from her slit regretfully.

The two dressed in silence and then stood before the door, wondering what to do next.

"I think they've gone upstairs." Castle finally decided, having not heard a word from either redhead for the past several minutes.

Beckett nodded her agreement, but let him proceed her out of the closet. Both breathed a sigh of relief when the saw that the living room was indeed empty.

It wasn't until they were halfway to his office that Castle looked up to see his mother standing in the kitchen, a smirk on her face.

"You two may want to work on keeping quiet if you can't control yourselves when you aren't alone." Martha commented freely, the sound of her voice causing Kate to freeze in a panic.

"Martha I-"

"Oh, darling, I'm hardly one to blame. And no worries, I sent Alexis upstairs before you got too loud so your little secret is safe with me dear."

Castle hadn't realized that Beckett could turn that red until that precise moment. He gave his mother a withering look before ushering his girlfriend the rest of the way into his room.

Maybe next time they decided to have sex outside the bedroom he should send the other women in his life to a spa. Or anywhere really that was far, far away from the loft. As much as it was fun to watch Kate Beckett try to be quiet whilst they're having sex, he much prefers it when she's loud.

* * *

 **Any suggestions or wishes for their next location?**


	4. The Kitchen

**A/N: There can't be a return to writing Castle fanfic without writing some smut as well and since we're still in the land of angst over in Return to the Fold, I decided to add a chapter to this story for my fix instead. Enjoy!**

* * *

With Alexis gone, visiting her mother for the weekend and Martha, well, being Martha, Beckett had agreed to stay at the loft with him for the entire long weekend. Their last case had been difficult and the team put in grueling hours to solve it. In return, Gates had allowed them all a three day weekend and Castle hadn't hesitated to suggest she spend it in the loft, with him.

After seeing Alexis off at the airport, the couple had returned to the loft to cook dinner. Castle claimed he had something special he wanted to make for her. She just hoped he was following an actual recipe instead of one of his 'creations'.

Of course, when they found out that Martha wouldn't be joining them for dinner, in fact, she wasn't going to be back the rest of the night, they had to take advantage of their alone time.

And that's how they ended up cooking dinner, already half naked.

Beckett had donned one of Castle's shirts, three buttons done up in the middle, which was barely long enough to cover her ass. Her legs seemed to go on for miles in comparison. Castle managed to dress himself slightly more with a pair of boxers and an undershirt. "I can't cook bacon without a shirt Beckett!" He'd insisted when she grumbled as he covered up.

Now the worked together like the true team they were, passing utensils without being asked and moving around each other with ease. Well, mostly with ease.

Kate grinned as Castle 'accidentally' bumped into her, pushing her hips against the counter and grinding his pelvis against her ass. Of course, it just so happened that she had to reach across the counter for a mixing spoon at that same moment. She didn't mean to push back against the pressure he was exerting. Really.

The sensation of his fingers gripping her hips burned through the thin material of her shirt like fire, branding her as his.

She straightened and laid her head back against her shoulder, turning her face towards his to steal a quick kiss before pulling away. His lips followed her own, he would never be able to get enough of her.

They parted reluctantly and went back to tending the food that they were supposed to be cooking. It took Castle a moment to even remember what he was trying to make.

"Uhh Kate, I think you missed a button." He stammers out the next time he sees her. He could've sworn she had buttoned more of her shirt than that, but now it was gaping open revealing her beautiful breasts and even the hint of darkening skin as her left breast peaked into a tight nipple. The points of which could be easily seen straining against the pocket of his shirt.

He couldn't help himself, he had to touch her.

Beckett didn't even have time to respond before he was on her, his hands brushing aside the curtain of her shirt to reveal her body to his hungry gaze. Her fingers reflexively tangled in his luscious dark hair when he bent and sealed his lips over the exposed nipple. His right hand sliding around her back to hold her in place while his left grasped her other breast, molding the supple flesh in his palm.

A small groan escaped her parted lips as he nipped and sucked at her darkened skin, lathing his tongue against her to sooth the heated flesh.

"Casstle" she sighs legs parting slightly as his hand makes its way from her breast, down her navel and waist towards the heat that he knows awaits him.

"What about dinner?" she questions, tugging a little harder on his hair.

"I'm having it right now" he quips back, cupping her fully and marveling in how wet she is; how she's always ready for him.

He reluctantly releases her tight nipples and straightens momentarily, just long enough to grip her behind the thighs and hoist her up onto the counter. Her hands fly to his shoulders for balance when her feet unexpectedly leave the ground.

Now her entire body burns with desire when she sees the way he looks at her. When she sees how much he wants her.

She doesn't object when he lays a hand against her chest and presses slightly, wordlessly encouraging her to lay back along the length of the counter with only her legs dangling off the end. He easily spreads her thighs and feels his length stir at the mere sight of her engorged folds. But, he ignores his own body for the time being. First, he wants, no needs, to taste her. The silky smooth skin that glistens with the evidence of her arousal calls to him. The slight musk encompasses him like the sweetest of honeys.

"Uhmm" she sighs when he swipes his tongue up the length of her slit and a deep growl of appreciation rumbles in his chest.

He licks again, parting her folds and relishing in the taste of her very essence. And then he's like a man possessed, licking and sucking at every inch of her he can reach. He clamps his lips around her clit and sucks hard, holding tight to her legs as she trembles under his ministrations. He alternates then to fucking her with his tongue, hardening it into a point and spearing it into her as far as he can reach, trying to find the source of that sweet nectar.

Beckett writhes on the counter top, but Castle holds her legs firmly, keeping her in place so that he can continue his exploration.

He tries to keep her guessing, sucking her clit here, sliding his tongue through her folds there, nipping at her thigh when she cries out in ecstasy.

His manhood hangs heavy now between his legs but he just can't get enough of eating her out, of hearing her moaning and swearing just from the power of his lips and tongue. He presses the flat of his tongue against her and flutters it, undulating on and off of her clit, pushing her close to the edge but just not enough to push her over. He wants to hear her beg, to hear her scream when he finally takes her.

He pulls away from her then, letting his warm breath wash over her sensitive pussy and keeping her spread wide with his hands but not touching her where he knows she wants it most.

"Castle!" she knows what he's doing, but she doesn't care. She just wants him to touch her, to feel fire licking through her veins when her orgasm crashes over her body. Her muscles are tight, tensed and waiting for a release. A release that he isn't yet granting.

"Mmm Kate, you're my favorite meal." He mumbles against the inside of her thigh, remembering that she's splayed out on the counter, hair flowing like a goddess from ancient times.

She mewls and strains her hips towards him desperately trying to make contact, but he maintains the smallest amount of space between them. Teasing her by pursing his lips and blowing on her overheated flesh.

"Castle please…"

"Please what Beckett?"

"Please, ummph!" she groans lewdly when he dips his tongue shallowly into her entrance causing him to chuckle into her soaking wet cunt.

"What was that?" he asks before reattaching his mouth to her clit and flicking his tongue against her sensitive nub in swift, neat movements. Her answer is unintelligible but he no longer cares. He can't play this game any longer, he wants her and he wants her now.

One last glide of his tongue along the length of her slit and he's gone. She can no longer feel his hot breath on her skin or his hands burning into her thighs where he held her open to his ministrations. She was so close, and now he's just… gone.

Before she can ponder any further, she's flying, a primal scream is ripped from her throat when Castle plunges into her without warning. He thrusts his manhood forward into her well-prepared body until his hips come to a jarring stop against her pelvis. She didn't notice that he had quickly stepped out of his boxers when he released her and being filled so completely and so suddenly is enough to send her over the edge of oblivion.

Castle dips to take her nipple into his mouth again as he holds her hips for leverage and pulls almost all of the way out before plunging in again.

He's like a man possessed, no longer in control of his own body or actions. His thrusts are jerky, and rough as he pounds into her pussy, taking her completely.

"Fuck! Beckett" he spits out through gritted teeth as she comes down from her peak.

"Yess, Castle! Just like that. Oh, Rick, your cock feels so good!" she's egging him on, clawing at his shoulders and arching her back against the sensations rushing through her body. She's so sensitive after being so thoroughly eaten out and that amazing orgasm that it's like she can feel every ridged vein on his length.

"Nngh shit Castle, fuck me, ohh harder!"

"Yeah, baby you're mine"

"Only yours Castle, only yours" she affirms, feeling that familiar building sensation in the pit of her stomach while he continues to rut like a wild animal. Their hips slamming together as they both spiral out of control.

He fucks her with the entire length of his cock, pulling almost fully out before forcing himself back in. He thrusts as fast as his waning energy will allow, putting the force of his burning muscles into each pump.

He groans when he finally spills into her, flooding her with his seed and finally slowing his frantic motion. She's tight, her pussy milking every last drop from him but she still isn't quite there. She needs one last push and he knows exactly what to do. He continues thrusting, fucking her through his own release and reaches between their sweat slicked bodies to press his thumb against her clit and circle it tightly.

She breaks again, her back arching high off the counter with the force of her orgasm until she comes to a shuddering rest against the granite beneath her. They both breathe heavily, recovering, as his spent length softens and slips from within her.

Castle tiredly reaches for her hand and helps her to sit up, at which point the oven beeps and she begins laughing loudly. An aftereffect of the endorphins rushing through her body.

Castle can't help but join in as he realized he just ate her out and fucked her right there in the kitchen, on the counter no less, and they didn't even burn dinner. But then again, he'd already had his dinner anyway.


End file.
